


Breeze,Buck and Feather's Birthday W.I.P.

by RebelStoryTeller



Category: Biker Mice From Mars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelStoryTeller/pseuds/RebelStoryTeller
Summary: It's Breeze,Buck and Feather's seventeenth birthday and as per usual since they were eleven years old, their three younger brothers and their four same aged cousins have invaded and ruined yet another well executed birthday party with their antics that soon spiral out of control causing their father to finally put his foot down sending his boys to the spare guest room and sending his nephews home permanently before resuming Breeze,Buck and Feather's birthday while he dealt with the boys.
Relationships: Family - Relationship





	Breeze,Buck and Feather's Birthday W.I.P.

**The early Summer evening was hot,still,stiff and humid even with the breeze coming off the lake, there wasn't much relief from the humidity. Overlooking the lake on a solid cliff was a** **l** **arge chalet style mansion that had stood for hundreds of years, inside the Chalet down in the basement far removed from the upstairs was a fully renovated sound proof basement kitted out in all sorts of luxurious furniture and large flat screen TV's with true to life LCD displays while along the walls were doors to spare bedrooms for guests to use and at the far end of this room hung two large floor to ceiling sound proof double doors that opened into a beautifully decorated bedroom complete with sitting area that had a view of the lake.**

**While outside in the back yard a collaborative birthday party was set up for a set of triplets who had made it beyond their expected four year life span, the yard was beautifully decorated in each of their favorite colors and three cakes sat on the table each with the name of the birthday person.**

**All was calm and quiet leading up to the birthday triplets and their guests coming outside to the swimming pool for the swim time leading up to Supper. As the afternoon wore on, the birthday triplets and their guests left the pool to have lunch and relax when much to their dismay, the middle set of triplets and their friends came zooming through the gate that separated the pool and party area from the paved scooter/skate board/roller blade area with not one of them watching where they were going which was right at the table with the gifts and expensive cakes.**

**Shootingstar yells to his brother behind him:** C'mon Stardust, you can't catch up to me if you lag behind!

 **Stardust:** Sure I can! I'm not that slow! **(yells to his brother behind him saying)** C'mon Buckshot! You can go faster than that! You're falling behind!

 **Thundershot speeds up faster while yelling over his shoulder to his friend who was a few feet behind him:** Are you coming Aerron?!

 **Aerron steps off his scooter saying while looking around** : Hey eyes on where you're going! We're not in the scooter area anymore!

 **Tripwire steps off his scooter saying while turning around:** I'm heading back to the cement where we belong. This area is off-limits guys!

 **Shootingstar:** Who cares? Nothing's set up yet so we're in the clear! What're you two? Chickens?!

 **Stardust:** A Pair of chickens is what they are!

 **Thundershot:** A Pair of sissies is what they _really_ are! Look the sissies are going back! COWARDS! **(Puts more speed under his scooter ignoring the calls of the older kids to slow down and stop before he hit the cake and gift tables)**

 **Buck looks up to see his three younger brothers had left the cement pad and puts himself between the table and his three brothers saying:** BOYS STOP! YOU'VE LEFT THE CEMENT AREA! TURN AROUND! PAY ATTENTION TO WHERE YOU'RE GOING BEFORE YOU DO SOMETHING DAD WILL KILL YOU FOR! BREEZE, GET DAD OUT HERE!

 **Breeze:** KINDA HARD! DAD'S NOT HOME! NEITHER IS MOM! THEY'VE TAKEN MEDLEY,MELODY AND MERRIE TO THEIR FRIEND'S HOUSE FOR THEIR SLEEP OVER!

 **Feather:** Then who's watching the kids in the side yard?!

 **Breeze:** I have no idea, mom yelled at me this morning at eight thirty when I'm half awake that they were taking Medley,Melody and Merrie to a friend's house for a sleep over. Then they were going to the grocery store to pick up a few things. I've already texted dad and he's sending uncle Patch over to settle these guys down. But he lives clear across town,like two _hours_ across town. He's not gonna be able to get here fast enough. Dad's an orphan, mom's parents are dead, uncle Duke seems to think he's going through a second childhood and is no help. We're on our own.

 **Feather:** Wait, wouldn't Sierra's parents be able to help?

 **Sierra spits out her drink and says:** NO! My parents are dealing with sick siblings! All my younger siblings are down with Chicken Pox and are catchy. They're quarantined! They can't leave home until this runs it's course. I dread to think about Measles Season!

 **Feather:** Damned! I'd forgotten your siblings are all sick! How did you not catch Chicken Pox?

 **Sierra:** I've already had Chicken Pox,Measles and Mumps and Mono. As did Axel and Damien, they're helping my parents as best as they can to look after everyone. Let me think here a minute...who can help reign in rowdy boys....which uncle can do it? Ugh my brain just turned off and turned on again! Wait! That's it! Maybe just maybe, Tobias knows someone who can help! Lemme text him and find out. **(Grabs her cell phone out of her pouch,double taps the messenger app then double taps Tobias's name and fire off text saying)** Now we wait for his answer.. **(Notices the response saying)** Ugh I'm out of options. Normally he has the answer but it seems everyone's dealing with some sort of sickness. **(Notices the boys had done a U-Turn and says)** Cake and gift table saved! Someone go lock that damned gate until dad gets home!

 **Buck walks across the lawn to the gate that lead to the paved area,shuts then locks it saying:** I give it until cake and gift time before they come back through. You know what's been bugging me lately?

 **Sierra:** The fact that we were never allowed to write in ink until eighth grade?

 **Buck:** That and what was the point of learning Cursive Writing if we were never allowed to use it? From third grade until eighth grade we were _required_ to _print_ our notes. If we wrote as in hand-write our notes, all hell would've broken loose. Phone calls home to dad were made requesting his presence for a 'disciplinary conference.' Our notes would be photo copied so that the teacher had our original notes, the Principal had a copy,the Vice Principal had a copy, the ASSISTANT VP had a copy, the Discipline Officer had a copy, the Special Education Teacher had a copy and someone from the School Board had a copy. We'd be ushered into a Conference Room,seated at the far end of the table then the Principal,Vice Principal,Assistant Principal,Assistant _Vice_ Principal, Guidance Counselor, and freaking PARISH PRIEST, would sit at the other end where the door is, wait for your teacher to come hurrying in with your file that she was photocopying for everyone to have a look at,shuts the door and starts with 'Good day everyone, I am so very sorry I'm late. I was running off copies of this delinquent's work file so that everyone may have a copy of their work. As you know, so and so is a fifth grade student, currently at the top of the class on the School's Honor Roll, unfortunately, this past month has been very..... _rocky_. How you may ask? I'll tell you. My rule of thumb is that no one may use cursive until _next_ term, pens are not to be used until _fourth_ _quarter_.'

 **Sierra:** What in the bloody hell is fourth quarter? Are we going to school or playing football? Sorry I have never in my Academic LIFE heard third quarter or fourth quarter. I've gone through the Private School System on someone else's dime aka Scholarships or Sponsorship's from people like Domino,Blaine,Basil and Dragon to name a few of my Sponsors but I have never ever gone to a school where the year is in quarters. Hell two semesters is bad enough for me. 

**Feather:** _THAT_ Explains why your Diploma is dated the way it is! Your schooling was condensed!

 **Sierra:** Yes, yes it was. A whole boatload of unnecessary shit was taken out and we were taught strictly what the subject called for. If it was World History, we focused on what was going on in the world during that point in History, at no time did we start talking about things that had nothing to do with the subject and belonged in another. Another example is Grade ten advanced Geology and Geography two different courses that often times intersected with each other, at no time did we start talking about house boats, that was a topic for another class. My school had an entire _program_ designed to start preparing you to be on your own in ninth grade, Checkbook Balancing was offered, Real estate was offered to teach us how to buy a house, estate planning, will planning in case something happened and you needed a will, grocery shopping. Dear merciful heavens my class went to the grocery store one year, the teacher gave us three hundred and fifty dollars saying 'I want you to show me how you can buy your necessities i.e. meat,dairy,cereal,fruits and veggies,bread and other things like that, for _under_ three fifty. You can go _under_ but you can NOT go _OVER_ , you can use the fliers to shop, you can also use coupons.' I'm standing there like 'oh great! I'm currently living with Basil and Autumn and since this is my last class of the day I can get the grocery shopping Basil asked me to do done.' I had a huge ass binder of Autumn's coupons and I went to town. Before taxes and coupons I was way over the three fifty, _after_ discounts, store promos and coupons, I spent fifteen dollars and seventy five cents. Had to call Domino to arrange for a truck to take me home, but hey I got Basil's grocery shopping done for him, spend _way_ under three fifty, scored massive amounts of extra bonus points plus extra marks because I was doing family grocery shopping AND I stuck to Autumn's list of what she needed me to pick up. Needless to say it was quite awhile before Autumn needed to get any groceries. Then there's Life Strategy Class, they basically teach you how to fend for yourself. They take you to a school owned bungalow for the semester and tell you 'okay you have Cable/Satellite-depending on what the Bungalow was kitted out with,water,heat,hydro and property taxes to take care of, here's how you do it. Now we're gonna back out of your lives for the term and every Wednesday we'll check in to see how you're doing.

 **Buck:** Knowing Basil and Autumn, they had you set for life with those skills.

 **Sierra:** Nope, I came equipped with those skills. Well except the bill paying skills, those I had to learn. However I _did_ make modifications to the unit _I_ was assigned. I took the washer and dryer out from between the kitchen and living room putting it between the bedrooms and bathrooms, had an electrician check everything out, had the hot water tank switched out to tankless as it was making really weird sounds, the furnace was changed out to a high efficiency one, I had solar panels put up on the roof so that when the sun was out and shining, I was making and storing electricity and when I had too much, I sold it back to the city of Brimstone at a premium price. I turned the barren back yard into a fruit and vegetable garden so I never ever bought produce from the grocery store, nor did I ever buy bread. I had experience working with an outdoor wood burning oven and the indoor gas and electric ovens so I always made my bread,my buns and sweets from scratch. By the end of the second semester, when everyone else was barely getting by and stressed out about how they were going to make their next bill payment because of their money mismanagement, I was sitting pretty with plenty in the bank, bills were paid, fridge and freezers were full of meat and fridge crispers were stuffed full of fruits and vegetables. I had plenty of milk and sweet treats that were scratch made, the house was clean, laundry was done, garden weeded and watered. By the time the teachers came with the other failures to see how I was doing, they'd already determined that (a) I was in the same boat as my classmates and (b) a palpable D+ was applicable for this scenario. They braced themselves for a disaster, came to the gate, opened it and were floored. Grass was mowed, garden had been weeded and was overflowing with flowers, little homemade wooden bird houses were hanging in the trees, beautiful handmade wind chimes were hanging on the front porch, the porch was swept,dust mopped, wiped down with a damp mop, the windows were sparkling clean. So they thought 'okay, she's kept the front of the house clean and maintained. How did she do with the _interior_ and the _backyard?_ For the sake of my nerves I'll just give her a C+.' They rang the doorbell that I installed by myself thank you very much, ooh electrical wiring...A+! I answered the door in a pair of ratty old shoes,jeans and t-shirt with an apron over top and a kerchief over my hair,mop and bucket in my hand and said 'Sorry but can you go around to the back yard until the floors are dry? I just mopped and don't need foot prints all over my clean floor oh and watch out for hanging laundry on the clothes line that's drying!' So around to the backyard everyone went fully expecting it to be overgrown with weeds. Instead they're greeted with a lush vegetable garden with berry bushes and flower gardens. Gardening A+! The shed that was a total disaster when I moved in was neatly organized and tools arranged according to size and usage another A+!, Garden was weed free another A+ by the time they came on to the back deck for which I got another A+ for,removed their shoes-out of courtesy for my freshly mopped floor, they'd braced themselves to be greeted with a disaster of an interior. When they opened the door, the first thing that hit their noses was the smell of household cleaning supplies oh another A+, the dishes that I used for breakfast were washed and put away, the fridge had been cleaned out any and all spoiled produce was tossed into the compost pile outside another A+, the counters were clean, garbage was minimal, recycling bins were empty, then they moved upstairs. Bed was made,windows cleaned, nothing on the floor to cause a tripping hazard, bathroom en-suite was clean,fresh towels were hanging on the towel rack, toilet was clean in all the upstairs was clean and tidy another A+, they moved downstairs to the basement, like I said nothing was done down there in the other places, my basement was climate controlled storage where I kept things like root vegetables and other foods that could be stored down there. They-were-floored, when the end of term came, as per usual Cathy stood up,walked to the front of the auditorium, climbed on stage,sat in a chair behind the podium, gave me a dirty look saying 'ugh what are _you_ doing up here? You're not gettin any awards for this assignment!' To which I calmly said 'The only things I had outsiders do was the electrical and plumbing. Everything else I did on my own thank you. I grew my fruits and veggies, I made my own bread,buns and baked my own sweet treats from scratch. I cleaned my house myself. You hired a cleaning company to clean your house, you had your staff from your house transferred to the school house to do everything for you. I don't roll that way. I did everything myself including the laundry. We'll see who gets the check,scholarship and awards.' The ceremony for the first time EVER started ON FREAKING TIME! The Headmistress congratulated the students who participated in the experiment and expressed her sadness for the ones whose parents weren't ready to allow their children the opportunity to spread their wings in a controlled experiment lamenting and I quote 'To those of you who were denied the opportunity to learn how to do things you will _need_ to learn to function in Society because your parents feel you're too young to try, I hope you will try this next year. It is a good opportunity to learn how the real world functions.' Then we got on with the awards starting with the stupid ones as your dad calls them

 **Breeze snickers saying:** Ahh yes Participation Ribbons all the little morons who Participated got a ribbon, a certificate of completion of the program,a gift certificate of a certain amount and honorable mentions then ushered off the stage for the next round of awards. Our division did the same program with the same results, they weeded out the cheaters aka the rich girls calling daddy to fix things for them and the rich boys calling mommy to do the same things for them, then get peed off because they didn't win anything but a Certificate of Completion and a Participation Ribbon because they did nothing for themselves.  
  
 **Feather:** I can hear the simpletons who had their mommy's and daddy's hire people to do things for them ' **Why aren't _we_** **getting the big awards?! Ugh it's so not fair! Mommy/daddy do _SOMETHING!_** **Offer them an amount of money they won't refuse!'** Sorry it doesn't work that way, I know in my group we had at least fifteen kids had to do it all over in the new school year. Out of that, only one girl wasn't allowed to participate because both of her grandmothers felt she was too young to participate. However, our Life Studies Teacher put it this way to her parents **'By not allowing Eloise to participate in Life Preparations Class only serves to delay her introduction to being able to function on her own when she goes to College or University.'** That's all her parents needed to hear and they reversed the grand decision of not allowing Eloise to participate and she took part totally pissing off both Matriarchs of the family who believed Eloise was far too young at thirteen to be doing the program. They felt that young ladies shouldn't be introduced to Household Finances until they were in their twenties, married and pregnant. Oh yes that's about the same time they felt girls should be introduced to Family Studies.


End file.
